Lyra Heartstrings and the Temple of Doom
by KoopaSensei
Summary: Sequel to "A Day in the Limelight" and "The Zeppos", third story in the Background Ponies series. Lyra has to pretend to be an archaeologist. Good thing she is one.


It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and Lyra was in her room, Listening. She was sprawled across her bed, eyes closed, just hearing the background noise. The sound of bluebirds flying outside her window; some fillies playing in the street; the wind blowing through the trees; Bonnie humming in the next room, baking. All these sounds and more mixed and frothed in her mind, forming a kind of song. It was a string piece, as was to be expected, and while not necessarily a great song, it did come from her heart. Lyra considered writing it down, but that would require getting up. It was entirely too hot and humid to spend energy on such frivolous things, she thought. Then again, who was she to contemplate frivolities? Lyra was the most frivolous pony Lyra knew. She didn't have a regular job, not really. Most of the money she earned until recently came from playing on the side of the street, hoping a passerby would provide some bits in thanks. Then she became a secret agent thingy. But even then, her role on the team was very vague. Lyra had to ask Princess Luna what exactly "alternative tactics" meant. It took some explaining and advice, but now Lyra felt somewhat confident in her ability to end conflicts without fighting. Plus, now she had that extra stipend from that job, which more than covered her half of the rent each month. So, Lyra supposed, she wasn't _that_ frivolous anymore.

"Lyra, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked concernedly. Lyra drew herself up without using her hooves, sitting as usual in her own peculiar way.

"Listening," she said.

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Okay then. I hope you're okay with ending it there, because we got a letter from the princess. The gang's meeting up at Carrot Top's house, so we should leave as soon as we can."

Lyra smiled at Bonnie, the song she'd been hearing already lost. "Alright, I'm ready."

"As I'm sure you've all guessed, we have a mission," Carrot Top said from the head of the table. Everypony else sat at the sides, with Octavia and Derpy sitting near their leader, while Bon Bon and Lyra sat across from each other at the far end. There was no sign of Vinyl, but they knew that coming in. A few days ago she'd gotten a big gig over in Trottingham, and had left yesterday morning.

Lyra decided to break the silence first. "What kind of mission is it?" she asked.

Carrot reached out and opened the manila folder in front of her, looking at it as she talked. "One month ago an ancient ruin was discovered near the center of Whitetail Woods. As was to be expected with new finds, several teams of archaeologists requested permission to study it. The crown approved a hooffull of their requests, and they left into the forest to do their thing." She took a deep breath, as if to steady herself. Mostly it just added unnecessary tension. "Last night, a member of one of the teams returned. He was heavily injured, raked and cut from nearly every angle, all the wounds tinged with frostbite. Before he died, he regained lucidity for just a moment, and mumbled something about his team being gone. All attempts to regain communication with the excavators have failed, so we've been tasked to go in and find out what's what." It was clear from her tone that this wasn't going to be an easy trip, and from the way some of her friend's faces paled, they agreed. "Any questions about these details?"

"Ahem," Octavia said, clearing her throat. A light blush played on her cheeks. "As you all know, I'm not exactly the most well-traveled pony. What exactly are the 'White Tail Woods'? Why do you all look so afraid at the mention of it?" Lyra was happy that Octavia had voiced the same question that had been running through her mind for most of the meeting.

Their leader looked at Octavia, and displayed a small smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten. You aren't that familiar with the area." The smile faded, and she pointed to a map on the table. "Do you see that forest just north of Los Pegasus? Those are the Whitetail Woods. The forest is large, dense, and enchanted. Despite being in the south of Equestria, the deeper you go into the woods, the colder it gets. Go in deep enough and it starts snowing. Near the middle of the forest is a raging blizzard that some claim has lasted for millenia. The winds and snow are so dangerous that the poorly prepared rarely live long. It's there that these ruins were discovered." Her face scrunched up, as if in deep thought. "It's entirely possible that the missing archaeologists just died of the cold, but the cuts and gashes suggest foul play."

They all sat as calmly as they could, listening to her explanation. It was clear that even those that had heard of the woods didn't realize how bad the weather there was. Derpy in particular didn't look too enthused; her face was pale and there was a sadness lingering in her gaze. After Carrot Top had finished, Octavia replied with, "Well then, is there anything else we should know about the woods before we prepare to disembark?"

"Yes, actually. It's mostly just superstition, but some say the woods are a place of the Deer, and that they can be seen there on occasion. I'm not saying I believe in that, but considering the situation we need to be ready for any kind of mischief," Carrot explained.

Derpy cleared her throat. "Uh, Carrot, I'm not sure I can go on this mission." Carrot looked at her friend, and motioned for her to continue. "Well, Amethyst is going to be coming over for the weekend, and I haven't seen her in a while. And. ..and..." Derpy took a deep breath before continuing, "...and you remember the toll it took on them when I left the first time. I was only gone two weeks, but when I came back...they knew something had changed. I never told them what happened then, and they don't know what we're doing now. But if I leave, now, they're going to worry, and not just that I might not come back. They'll worry about who I'll be when I return. I need to sit this mission out. I'm not quitting the team or anything, but I need this weekend off, if that's okay."

A silence followed that didn't seem altogether comfortable. Carrot Top smiled sadly, this time touching her eyes with the gesture, and responded, "Of course. You don't have to come on this mission if you don't want to. On a similar note, I talked with Nurse Redheart, and we agreed a camping trip to the woods would be too dangerous, so Bon Bon will also stay behind." Her tone brooked no argument, but Bonnie didn't seem to want to. Lyra knew her, and they both understood the limits that her condition placed on her. She needed more time for rest, and that was that. Carrot looked around the table, and saw that nopony else had anything to say. "Alright then, ponies. I want Lyra and Octavia to grab anything of yours you think you'll need on this trip, then meet back up here as soon as you can. Luna paid for some gear for all of us which should be enough. We leave on a train for Los Pegasus in two hours. You're all dismissed."

It was an hour and forty-five minutes later when Lyra and Bon Bon arrived at the train station. Lyra knew before they had reached the building that Carrot would be waiting there for them, and she wouldn't be very happy. Their fearless leader liked them to show up early. The longer the wait until something, the earlier she wanted them there. Lyra's prediction wasn't wrong. As she and her friend ran towards the station, Lyra levitating her travel bag over her head as they ran, they soon caught sight of their friend waiting for them outside the building.

"You should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago," Carrot said, a frown on her face. Lyra rolled her eyes., and her leader took the hint. "Well, Octavia is already inside, so I'll join her. After you've said your goodbyes, get to our car ASAP. We're in the passenger car that's furthest back, last compartment on your left."

Lyra turned at looked at Bonnie. She was never good with goodbyes, even if they were only temporary ones. She saw the start of tears in Bonnie's eyes, and hurriedly pulled a small bag out from her side-satchel. "Bonnie, before we go, I have something for you." Bon Bon gave Lyra a quick look at the use of her nickname out loud, she'd never really liked it, but accepted the package regardless. She pulled the plain drawstring, and out of the cloth bag came several packets of dark blue crystals. She started to say something, but Lyra preemptively interrupted. "Yeah, I know you already have some night sugar, but you're running low. And it's your favorite. Tonight, I thought you could have some tea with it, to calm your heart a little."

Bon Bon looked up at Lyra, small tears in her eyes. "Food? You're going away on a dangerous mission, and your romantic gift is food?" She shook her head slowly, gave Lyra a long hug, and a short kiss. "I love you." Bon Bon said the words simply, as a statement of fact, in the same tone most people used when calling a loved one silly. "You better go before I start bawling. I look absolutely terrible when I do that." They embraced each other one last time, then Lyra got on the train, leaving her Bonnie behind.

Their compartment in the train was a little cramped, despite there only being three ponies inside. This was likely due to the enormous amount of luggage that Carrot brought with her. Octavia, always one for getting to the heart of the matter, asked, "Carrot Top, may I ask what all of these packs are for?"

Carrot nodded, and point towards the nearest bag. "This pack is our change of clothes, which we will have to wear during the trip. It goes along with our aliases." That raised a few eyebrows. "It's not like a fake identity. Lyra will be posing as an archaeologist going to visit the site, and we are her assistants." She reached into one of the backpacks on the floor and pulled out several pieces of paper. "This here is our royal missive to visit the ruins, legally. This is a Doctorate in Archaeology in Lyra's name."

That last piece of paper was promptly snatched out of Carrot Top's hooves by Lyra's magic, and floated over to her face so she could read it. "Ooh, yay!" she squeed as she read it, "They printed out a copy! This is amazing!"

"A...copy?" Octavia asked. The doctorate was passed over to Octavia, who gasped. "This looks like a real degree."

That made Lyra giggle. "That's because it is a real degree! I got my PhD in Archaeology from Canterlot University for Gifted Unicorns." She sighed, thinking back on all the years she'd spent there. "That was a good time. I should go back and visit again, it's been a few years." It looked as if either Octavia or Carrot was going to cut in, to ask exactly how their somewhat ditzy friend was technically a doctor, but they were cut off as a loud knocking filled the room. "I'll get it!" Lyra said cheerily, and she walked over to the door. Her lime-colored aura opened the wooden door, and on the other side a note was taped to the knob. "Ahem, 'Meet me in the cargo room as soon as you can, if you'd like some more information. -C' C, huh? I wonder who that is?"

Their leader's face was scrunched up in deep thought. "We can't leave our things unguarded, for all we know the note is just a ruse to steal out belongings. On the other hoof, we can't miss this chance if their really is intel to be gained. We should only send one pony, so our possessions can be better guarded. I'll-"

"I'll go!" Lyra said. That earned her a reproachful look from Carrot Top, but Lyra just huffed. "Carrot, you put me down as 'Alternative Tactics'. When I asked you guys what that meant, you said it was my job to try and help us win without fighting! Your example was, and I quote, that I could be our diplomat. Well, I see a chance for some diplomancy, don't you!"

"Wrong word aside, she has a point," Octavia added. "You gave us our roles, the least we can do is try and fulfill those duties."

It was clear that Carrot wasn't happy about it, but she finally replied, "Fine. You can go. But if you aren't back in a half hour, I'm going to come looking for you."

Even Lyra's underdeveloped sense of subtext could catch the hidden addition of, "And if you're hurt there will be a dead body to get rid of." And with that, Lyra left their cozy little train car to go have a meeting with a mysterious stalker pony. Lyra practically skipped down the hallway towards the cargo room. Things were getting so...dramatic!


End file.
